


寻常关系

by HatsuSyoujyou



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatsuSyoujyou/pseuds/HatsuSyoujyou
Summary: 停留在炮友的关系，轻松到让他上瘾。





	寻常关系

和他...?  
就是炮友的关系而已。

 

锦户亮探出截手臂，把烟灰弹到地上。  
迄今为止的人生里他遇到过太多一夜情的对象，也有那么几个让他动心过。不过锦户亮最终还是看清炮友变情人是件不可能的事，从而放弃了这个念头。

 

横山裕是目前为止遇到的比较奇特的一个。  
约炮的人往往都是一回生二回熟，但是横山裕每次都还是放不开，他们约了第三次横山裕才肯开着灯做爱，还用手挡着脸。  
锦户亮甚至觉得是不是遇到了个万年童贞。

 

横山裕长得好看，是锦户亮喜欢的类型。手指长，皮肤白，嘴唇亲着很舒服。横山裕的眼睛看起来总是半睁着，很没精神的样子，在有限的对话里得知他以前也是篮球部的主力，只是后来做了文职工作，每天都要对着电脑，变得有些病恹恹的。  
但是这样也好。

 

横山裕不粘人，几乎从来不跟锦户亮聊别的。他约锦户亮到家里，洗澡，爬到床上，做完后再去洗一次，锦户亮第二天早上起来的时候他已经去上班了。横山裕会留点小钱给锦户亮点外卖或者打车回家，但是不留字条，也不发信息。  
锦户亮觉得这样很好。成年人之间就该这样算的一清二楚，省得纠缠不清浪费时间。

 

他们在圣诞节那天认识。

锦户亮约的人临时放他鸽子，他就在不常去的酒吧碰运气。刚巧遇到横山裕，男人喝得有点懵了握着他的手腕问他是不是单身，锦户亮就跟着他回家，顺理成章地做了。

新年假期结束的时候横山裕打电话给他，开口就是“你要来吗？我现在一个人。”  
锦户亮正好腻了酒局，带着一身烟味儿去找他。  
进门后横山裕刚洗完澡，头发和眼睛都潮湿着，像一块刚出锅的糯米点心。  
锦户亮没多说什么就按着他亲，两人滚到地板上做了一次，又到床上去。

 

第三次是在二月中旬。  
这次连电话都没有，横山裕发来信息就两个字：“来吗？”  
锦户亮看着手机笑了，还真的是对他胃口。  
带了一打啤酒过去，两人喝得醉醺醺地在浴室里乱来，第二天锦户亮就感冒了。

 

但是炮友始终是炮友。  
锦户亮睡在他身边的时候觉得安心，可是没想过要跟这个人相处更久。他能看出来横山裕是那种有点小洁癖的本分上班族，也许过不了多久横山裕就会相亲结婚生个一男一女。

 

但是横山裕第三次做完以后没像之前一样去洗澡，犹犹豫豫地伸手搂着锦户的肩膀，湿淋淋的皮肤触感并不像在过程中那么好，锦户亮就拍开了。“别。”  
横山裕“喔”了一声转过身去，隔了几分钟又去洗澡了。

 

锦户亮自认不是个好的炮友。他不太喜欢戴套，但是横山裕每次都坚持要他带，说实话他心里不是很高兴，做的时候故意把横山裕弄得乱哭乱叫的。

 

黑暗里能听到他抽泣的声音，锦户亮问：“还做吗？”  
横山裕说：“嗯。”  
锦户亮说：“那我摘掉行吗？”  
横山裕用力摆了摆头。  
锦户亮气得抽了他屁股几巴掌。

 

但是横山裕也没把他放在心上。  
锦户亮早就跟他说过讨厌吃鱼，但是横山裕总是在冰箱里留着煎鱼。锦户亮知道那不是给自己准备的，但还是很不爽拿出来的啤酒外壁上沾着鱼腥，每次都把鱼倒进垃圾桶。

 

锦户亮喜欢别人在做爱的时候喊，喜欢啊，爱啊，一辈子啊。  
明知道是假的，也还是会动情，高潮的时候仿佛真的和对方签了一份灵魂契约。  
但是横山裕就偏不说，锦户亮怎么折腾他也不肯说，仿佛那是多么重大的事情一样。  
锦户亮说，“你配合一下，我给你口一回。”  
横山裕摇了摇头。“我对那个不是很热衷。”  
还是半睁着眼，坐在锦户亮旁边慢慢地松开领带。他知道锦户亮是急性子，但是脱衣服的节奏就是那样慢吞吞的，不管锦户亮怎么催也不肯加快速度，锦户亮就按着他自己往下扒他衣服。

 

第四次见面前，锦户亮路过横山裕家附近的総菜铺买了几样，横山裕看到说我也常去这家。煮了白米，两人就着菜吃了顿简单的饭。  
跟炮友之间产生这种日常感并不好。  
横山裕倒是没太在意，吃完后简单收拾了下就说我去洗澡。  
锦户亮靠着他的沙发垫子一个接一个换频道，窗户外有路过自行车的铃响，掰手指算下也认识四个月了，他还是连横山裕的年龄都不知道。  
可是事到如今开口问也没什么意思。年龄什么的也不是做爱的障碍。

 

那时候除了横山裕，锦户亮还有其他对象，横山裕也知道。其中有一个喜欢咬人，锦户亮看到肩膀被啃出好几个牙印，不耐烦地啧了一声，横山裕站在一边却没什么反应。  
“你不介意？”锦户亮问。  
“什么？”横山裕抬起脸看着他，眨了眨眼睛。  
那锦户亮就没什么继续说的念头了  
横山裕倒是浑身干干净净，锦户亮问他，其他人就不给你种草莓吗？  
他说：“我对那个没什么兴趣。”  
锦户亮把牙磕到他背后的肉上，“我给你种几个。”  
横山裕透过镜子看了他一眼：“嗯。我没关系。”

 

横山裕的说话方式真的像个性冷淡，但是他明明很喜欢做爱。也许是害羞到了极致才变成那样？锦户亮想。  
因为这种反差锦户亮就更想看到横山裕做爱做到脑子不清明的样子。眼眶红红的，嘴唇肿起来，脸上又是汗水又是眼泪，睫毛湿成一小簇一小簇。  
锦户亮在他里面抽动着：“你喜欢我么？”  
横山裕明明听见了，就是不好好回应，咬着嘴唇摇了摇头。

 

第五次的时候锦户亮有点生气了。  
他不太理智地按着横山裕抽插，横山裕喊停也不停，被横山裕从床上踢下去，头撞到地板上发出咣的声响。  
横山裕着急忙慌地过来问他有没有事，锦户亮按着脑袋盯着他，你是不是一点都不喜欢我？  
横山裕沉默着，一瘸一拐地去拿了冰袋给他，自己到床上裹着被子睡了。

 

锦户亮扔开冰袋去扯被子，“你骗我一下又怎么样？”  
横山裕转过脸来：“你会当真的。”  
锦户亮气笑了，“我没当真过。”  
横山裕盯着他，“好吧。我喜欢锦户君，从最开始就喜欢了。”  
锦户亮呆了一会儿，套上衣服逃了出去。

 

锦户亮有点想不明白自己这是什么病。  
明明终于得到了自己想要的答案。  
可是这却没有让他获得到达终点的安心。  
这一定是骗我的。  
不对，他的样子没有在骗我。  
为什么横山裕说的就这么让他在意。  
不过是炮友关系而已。

 

锦户亮很久没有接到横山裕的电话，忍不住自己去找他。  
眼看着一个个子高高的青年从里面走出来，笑嘻嘻的。  
锦户亮气疯了。  
他好久没尝过吃醋的滋味，几乎没怎么考虑就冲到门前用力踹了几下。

 

他是谁？  
横山裕一脸莫名，你说谁？  
刚才那人，新炮友？

 

横山裕看着他，表情很平静。  
“我以为锦户君不想再看见我了。”  
锦户亮不知道该说什么，一出口：“我喜欢你！”

 

横山裕顿了几秒，脸一点点的红了，“你说真的？”  
锦户亮点头。  
“刚才的是是来送文件的后辈。”横山裕让他进来，屋子里干干净净。

 

“跟我交往吧？”  
锦户亮放下心来，又觉得自己的口气太低声下气了，可是如果横山裕会答应他愿意再低下一点。可回过神来，他突然害羞地想躲起来。怎么就告白了。

 

如果横山裕拒绝他，他大概要受打击几个月好不了。  
锦户亮不敢看横山裕的脸，好在横山裕没有折磨别人的爱好，简单的回了句：“我没意见。”

 

“真的？”锦户亮看着他。  
横山裕有点无奈，“嗯。”  
“那，你喜欢我吗？”  
横山裕这次笑了，“喜欢。不是说了吗，从第一次开始就喜欢。”  
锦户亮抱住他，用力亲他。

“我以为感情会让你感到负担，所以尽量不去打扰你。”横山裕说。  
锦户亮没法否认，他的确是这么想的。  
“所以锦户君如果还没考虑好，我们维持现状也可以。”横山裕说。  
“炮友的现状？”  
横山裕点头。  
锦户亮无声的说了个“好。”

 

他觉得横山裕会讨厌他了，横山裕只是安静地点了下头，说你随便坐一下等我，就去浴室了。  
围着浴巾出来，脸颊红红的，问锦户亮有没有带安全套，家里的用完了。  
锦户亮心里像是被小猫爪子按着揉，  
那一刻他真的爱死横山裕了。

 

关系就这样稳定下来。

他们约会的频率比以前高一些，一周见两三次，几乎见面都会做爱。  
横山裕依然是那样，没什么改变。  
不过锦户亮让他说喜欢，他就说。

 

跟锦户亮一起住sharehouse的外国人看到锦户亮出门，就揶揄他“去找彼氏？”  
“才不是彼氏。是炮-友。”  
那人耸耸肩：“看起来真开心。”  
锦户亮没理他。

 

现在两人也会聊天，做一些跟性无关的事。  
横山裕原来比锦户亮大3岁。于是锦户亮在做爱的时候就前辈长前辈短地调笑他，不出所料把横山裕弄得用被子蒙住脸，只露出白皙的身体，像是什么小成本色情片的主角一样。

 

锦户亮打工比较随意，什么都做过一点。横山裕在那家公司做了五六年。工作有时忙有时闲，忙的时候一个月见不到几次，有时候横山裕累得在中途睡着。

 

不过闲下来以后，还能一起逛逛展览，唱卡拉ok什么的。横山裕喜欢龙珠，锦户亮就给他买了一套漫画。

 

收到的时候横山裕开心的不得了，看看漫画又看看锦户亮，好半天才说了声谢谢，我好喜欢。  
那套漫画被横山裕放到书架上层，坐在沙发上一眼就看得到。

 

还去过一次箱根。  
那次也是没计划地突然买了一日券，两人随便带了点东西就奔去车站，到了住处都已经是下午两点多了。  
好在七月人不多，一起吃了牛肉饭以后美美地泡了个澡，聊着未来做什么之类没有根据的话。

 

横山裕说以后的目标是建立一个让人工作一天后想快点回去的温馨小家庭，打开门以后有人跟他说你回来了。  
然后他问锦户亮怎么想，目光里有一丝期待。  
锦户亮抹了把脸上的水珠说我泡久了有点晕，先出去了。  
身后横山裕不知道是什么表情，但是过了十多分钟，横山裕回来时神情还是很平静。

 

说来也很奇怪。

 

跟横山裕形成了固定关系以后，锦户亮没有再跟别人约。  
倒不是有什么罪恶感，只是横山裕不会给他任何多余的压力，这种轻松和平静让他上瘾。

 

箱根那次之后横山裕再没提起过类似的话题。  
倒是锦户亮有时候会开玩笑说，你结婚时候会不会邀请我，之类的。  
那时横山裕就笑着说不，锦户君肯定会喝醉酒乱吐。

 

有一天锦户亮看日历的时候突然发现他跟横山裕认识已经超过10个月了。  
感叹着时间流逝的速度，也讶异自己能安分这么久。

 

认识的朋友里分分合合风风雨雨，他跟横山裕却是很少会闹别扭。  
一是在一起的时间有限，仅仅是聊天做爱很少有闹出矛盾的时机，  
二是，横山裕不喜欢争执，偶尔锦户亮语气强硬起来，他就露出无奈的表情不说话，等锦户自己来道歉。

 

锦户亮在跟打工的服装店续约时没来由地想起来这个瞬间。

 

他跟横山裕说，现在不怎么发火，可能是年纪大了火气低了，横山裕笑着说是吗，是谁半夜12点爬起来去买啤酒冰淇淋，店里没有又气呼呼地回来了。  
没有那个口味就不是夏天么！  
再说我就想给你尝尝，啤酒和冰淇淋拌起来真的特别好吃。  
横山裕说，是吗是吗，我知道了。  
过几天他就把那种冰淇淋买回来放到冰箱里。

 

这样愉快的日子似乎能持续很久。  
只是有些事情故意避开不去想，也不能让那些事不发生。

 

进入10月横山裕变得忙碌起来，两人见面的时间少了很多。  
打电话的时候，锦户亮能听出横山裕在车里，在走廊，在奔跑的途中。  
“辛苦了，等你回来喔。”锦户亮随口说了句。  
那边沉默了几秒，才“嗯”了一声，挂断电话。

 

锦户亮随便煮了泡面吃，电视节目也没什么意思，他看了会就去睡觉，手机却提示有消息。  
横山裕发来的。  
“下个月我要回一趟实家，你愿意一起去吗？在大阪。”  
锦户亮心里动了一下，输入“好的”之后，却又删除了。  
想了几分钟，发送过去“万圣节店里忙，大概走不开，抱歉。”  
横山裕回复的很快。  
“好，我知道了。”

 

看到他的信息，锦户亮松了一口气。  
那种感觉很奇怪，就像是目睹着自己手机沉到水底，却因为已经来不及救，索性盯着翻上来的气泡发呆。

 

当天晚上锦户亮梦到自己结婚了，身边的人面容模糊，倒是礼堂门口的横山裕可以看得很清晰。  
他把捧花捏得紧紧的，脸上在笑，手上流着血，一滴滴掉在地毯上。  
锦户亮想过去，可是神父说你得起誓了。  
再看过去时候，横山裕就不见了。

 

不过好在，醒来他就忘记了这个梦。

 

12月第一周，横山裕约锦户亮到他家。  
天气冷，横山裕看上去也有点累，锦户亮把手塞进他衣服里闹他也没太大反应，笑了笑就去洗澡。

 

吻着翻滚到床上做了一次。锦户亮咬着他耳朵问想不想我，  
横山裕点头，潮湿的嘴唇贴在锦户亮唇角，一路下去，吻得锦户亮燥热难耐，又做了第二次。

 

夜里三点房间里的温度才散去一些。  
锦户亮迷迷糊糊地想睡了，突然听到横山裕说，  
“我可能要结婚了。”

 

锦户亮睁开眼睛，睡意全无。  
他抹了抹脸，点了烟，什么样的女孩啊。  
就是很普通的那种，有点可爱，也不算特别可爱的。  
横山裕说。  
但是既然决定结婚了，就不能背着人家偷吃。

 

喔。  
锦户亮尽量让自己听起来满不在乎。  
所以这次是最后一次了。  
锦户亮没说话，静静地把烟抽完。

 

你对别人负责，那我呢。我算什么。  
锦户亮有点想问问他，话到嘴边又没说出口。  
炮友问这种问题，有点可笑了。

 

锦户亮想着，如果对他露出那种可怜兮兮的表情，横山裕会不会改变主意。平时横山裕忙工作不给他做的时候锦户亮就用这一招，每次都很灵。

但是，阻止他结婚，自己也没法给他更好的。  
锦户亮把烟熄灭以后说，“最后一次了，别浪费时间。”

 

横山裕看着他，轻轻笑了一下，锦户君永远都是锦户君呢。  
不然还能怎么样。锦户亮亲吻着他，没好气地说。  
他久违地给横山裕口了一回。

 

横山裕眼圈红红的，大概真的很舒服吧。  
说不定还可以不伦之恋，人夫听起来很可口，哈哈。  
锦户亮说。  
横山裕弯起嘴角，摇了摇头。  
“锦户君永远是锦户君。”

 

横山裕第二天依然走的无声无息。  
锦户亮在他床上醒来，看着周围的摆设发了会儿呆。  
他慢吞吞地套上衣服裤子，洗漱了一下，从冰箱里拿了罐啤酒打开喝，被冷的肠胃都哆嗦了一下。

 

锦户亮绕着这个小房间来回走了几圈。  
横山裕过得很简单，装饰物什么的也很少。厨房那里只有两个茶杯，其中一个是给锦户亮用的。

锦户亮又走到卫生间里。蓝白色条纹的两条浴巾，两人混着乱用。

平时做了就睡，醒了就走，很少在意这些细节。锦户亮看着浴巾突然觉得胃里难受得像是吃了一只蝴蝶。他把浴巾抽下来一条裹了裹塞进包里，也不管什么，逃一样地离开了横山裕的家。

 

要是当时答应跟他交往就好了。  
这句话出现在他脑袋里，像是嘲笑一样。  
横山裕大概很失望，只是一直都没说出口而已。  
但是也好。  
有人会专心对他好，给他一个社会意义上的完整家庭。

 

回家时路过了那家総菜铺。锦户亮隔着玻璃看了一眼里面的菜，想着以后大概不能和横山裕一起，喝酒吃菜了。  
因为是炮友，仅仅是炮友。  
连作为前任献上祝福的资格都没有。

 

以为轻松的关系，  
变成了最恶意的诅咒。  
他们将永远停留在这里，不能再向前一步。

 

锦户亮失魂落魄地回到家里，把那条浴巾挂起来。  
盯着浴巾他想，也许横山裕还会再联系他。

 

 

第一天横山裕没有音讯。

第二天也没有。

再也没有。

 

 

END


End file.
